The Truth Is
by AryaTindomiel
Summary: Merlin is sulking in anger. Lancelot had paraded into his village and stolen Gwen from him. But the warlock does not know the whole story. Parody spin-off that takes place in chapter 9 of my rewrite Legend of Albion. Slight Slash.


**Author's Note: So, long story, short: explained the M/G/L love triangle situation in chapter 9 of ****_Legend of Albion_**** to my friends who are also my editors and was misunderstood or I said the wrong thing or whatever, so this somehow came about because of a certain blonde someone ;p. **

**Basically a parody spin-off one-shot taking place in chapter 9 of LoA, after Estella sends Morgana to Arthur and basically while they are having their conversation.**

**Dedicated to that lovely blonde someone named Peyton and my dear parabatai who encouraged her, AndyAiden, love you guys ;D! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin leans sulkily against the wooden fence. The images of Gwen and Lancelot flirting and being _oh-so-comfortable_ and cuddly with each other still plagues his mind. Really, why did Estella _have_ to recruit _Lancelot_. Furthermore, to bring him here to Ealdor where Gwen is and to steal her from him. But then, that's not really true. He doesn't own Gwen, but he had thought...

"Merlin."

Looking over his shoulder, he sees the source of his anger standing rather close behind him with his arms behind his back. "What?" he asks with a biting tongue.

The soon-to-be knight blinks in surprise of the other boy's tone. "I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

And the servant cannot take it any longer. Simply being in the other man's presence, hell just the thought of him or just his name makes him furious. "Yeah, you are disturbing me with you being here in my village!" he snarls.

The other man blinks while opening and closing his mouth. "I- I... What have I done to warrant such resentment from you?"

Merlin laughs bitterly, mockingly, "You truly don't know what you have done?!" He snorts, not giving a damn about making a fool of himself (and completely refuting his previous thought about possession). "You stole Gwen from me, that's what you did."

"And... that is why, you are mad at me because Gwen and I are close friends?" Lancelot questions with a hurt tone.

"_Friends_?!" Merlin repeats incredulously. "Oh, yes, because friends always stare at each other as if they want to rip each other's clothes off and eat each other." Now that sounded a bit ridiculous and is frankly a major exaggeration, but he cannot be bothered to care.

Shaking his head, the other man questions, "You don't understand, do you? Gwen and I are nothing." Again Merlin snorts and is ready to retort, but Lancelot continues, "It's you, Merlin, the truth is, it is you that I truly want."

The warlock straightens up and stares at the other man as if he had grown three heads. "What the- what hell did you just say?!"

His fierce, dark brown eyes soften, "I want you, Merlin. Gwen was my cover and my accomplice. I told her of my deep feelings for you and she told me that she would help me get you for myself, since her girlish feelings for the both of us had diminished " He then looks rather impish, "Duchess Estella found out and suggested that I use Gwen to make you jealous." Now he looks pained, "But I didn't realize that I was making you jealous and angry because you wanted _Gwen_ and not _me_."

And they are silent for a long time as Merlin contemplates this revelation. He had never thought or even dreamed... but now that he thought about it, perhaps...

"I-" He starts.

Lancelot interrupts, "But Duchess Estella had warned me that this could happen, that you desire not I, but Guinevere. So, she- she told me take you by force." And then the man pushes the other against the wooden fence. Merlin is too stunned to fight against him and Lancelot is much stronger than him anyway. The recruited man's eyes are dark and fierce as they stare into the warlock's conflicted, pale blue gaze.

A surprised, feminine gasp causes them to turn their heads. Their eyes widen as they see Gwen, her pretty face set in shock as she covers her mouth with both hands to keep from crying out. Estella is standing next to the maid, her arms cross, features impassive along with a furrowed brow.

Looking from Merlin to Lancelot, to Lancelot's hands at Merlin's waist and Merlin's hands on Lancelot's shoulders, Gwen can only stutter. Really, she half-expected Lancelot to make a move on her friend, but... not here, out in the open where _anyone_ could catch them.

For the duchess' part, she completely agrees with Gwen's thoughts. Really Lancelot was bound to do _something_ sooner or later since Merlin seemed to _not_ get the message at all, but really, right outside where there is no privacy, whatsoever?

And who had to be the ones to discover them, but she and her maid? Only innocently sneaking to the forests to spy on her cousins.

The situation is blatantly awkward enough, so Estella speaks up, "Well, it seems that we have_ interrupted_ a rather passionate confession that;s about to go further." She turns to the younger woman beside her. "Come now, Guinevere. Let's go find Arthur and Morgana, they will be more inclined to having an audience than these two." And with that, the older woman grabs the dark-skinned girl's arm (while trying to keep a straight face) and nearly drags (she is still slightly numb from the shock) her toward the trees in search of the aforementioned pair. Leaving behind two blushing men, too frozen in shock and embarrassment to move.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope this was at least slightly entertaining.**


End file.
